ninjagaidenrtafandomcom-20200214-history
NG2 7-2
Ninja Gaiden II: Act 7, Stage 2 7-2 is the final stage. There are a couple of challenging jumps, but provided that you have sufficient health, this is not a difficult stage. There are 2 Health Vials in this stage, and no backup Scrolls. In any%, the goal is to obtain Art of the Fire Wheel, then reach the end of the stage with at least 96 Ninpo and with at least 4 HP remaining (or how ever much you are comfortable with having for the final boss). Room 1 (Alien Gauntlet) The first upper Item Orb contains an Orange Ninpo, which is required. Hit it with Art of the Fire Wheel to simultaneously take out the Fire Bat that spawns behind you. From the small floating platform, jump at the center of it into the upper Alien Turret to boost onto the platform. Jump at the edge here to boost off of the next Alien Turret. Climb the wall, dispatch the first Clubber, and jump at the very tip of this ledge to boost off of the left side of the next Clubber, allowing you to pass through the next Alien Turret. Drop down and boost off of the last Alien Turret to complete the room. The first difficult part is done. Room 2 Transition room. Lots of opportunities for Slash Climbing here. Room 3 (Bird Gauntlet) Just before the Axe Thrower, there's an Item Orb containing an Art of the Fire Wheel, and one containing a Shadow Clone a bit out of the way if you need these. After, you must drop down from the floating platform and land in front of the Bazooka Guy - this requires precise timing in order to not accidentally grab the wall nor fall into the pit. Hold right and jump immediately upon landing, slashing the Jumping Jack and damage boosting off of the right side of the Bazooka Guy. This can take some practice. After ascending the pillars, you get swarmed by Birds. At the last pillar, slash jump the Bird in front of you and aim to fall directly onto the Item Orb - the remaining Birds should not hit you this way. Use an Art of the Fire Wheel on your way to down to dispatch all birds and drop a Health Vial from the Item Orb. Proceed to the right, and jump just before reaching the next Item Orb; this should boost you off of the Axe Thrower's axe onto the middle platform. The top two Item Orbs here contain Purple Ninpo, so pick up at least one to max out your ninpo before exiting the room. Note: There may be alternate methods of dealing with the Birds, but I've found this one to be quick and consistent. Room 4 Transition Room. Squeeze in some more slash climbing. Room 5 (Final Stretch) Jump off of the next ledge a little early to boost off of the Fire Thrower (Note: there is a spare Shadow Clone here if you need it). Jump over the Axe Thrower, and jump at the ledge to boost off of the skeleton onto the ground. If you feel you have too low of health, use an Art of the Fire Wheel here to reveal a Health Vial; if you moonwalk backwards while doing this, you can pick up the dropped Purple Ninpo without wasting much time (although it is not possible to get a 204 by doing this). Proceed to the right, get boosted by the Bird and enter the Final Boss area.